Forever Together
by DreamWriter71297
Summary: Coma state girl says goodbye to love forever...
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't take the pull towards the veil much longer. The light was a blinding gleam, so alluring it was hard to resist. Every part of her soul was drawn to it, except one. It was the part that held the memory of her beloved Romeo, the part that refused to leave him behind.

She stared back at the empty shell, lying on the white linen bed sheets, in a hospital bed. The face was peaceful, such as one sleeping, though it was really nothing of the sort. It really resembled the emptiness of one person's body when the spirit drifts too far. She wouldn't awake they said. But they were wrong.

She was fully awake, aware of every smell and noise that was around her. She drifted away from the body that once belonged to her, and made her way around the room. An older lady in a chair slept with disturbing nightmares that seemed to ricochet off the walls surrounding them.

She recoiled at the distressing visions and was at once, ripped towards the veil of light. She struggled against its hold. No matter how pretty it may be, she wasn't ready to follow that road just yet. She slipped her hand out of her pocket and reached for the door. Her hand fell through like she was nothing.

She stepped forward, and was through the door, in the hall. People walked by, through, and near her, oblivious to the spirit floating there. Signs pointed down the hall and she slowly floated towards the group of chairs lined against walls.

Before she could turn the corner, a strong wave like a gravitational pull reached out and seized her. She turned quickly to see the light, brighter and even more tempting than before. But she didn't run to it like her body wanted. She fought against the hold, using all her strength to turn the corner and see for herself, the lover of her life.

He sat there in a chair, head in his lap. He looked absolutely exhausted and she tried to yell to him. No sound came out, so none was heard. However, he turned his head, looking directly at her. She had stepped fully into the room, the light not far behind, illuminating everything in sight.

He stood up, and moved his mouth, walking forward until he was inches in front of her. She reached out a hand and tentatively touched his face. It slipped through with no hesitation and in that little second, her hope faltered. The light's pulled reigned in stronger and she was using everything she had left to stay.

He stared into his eyes as if he could see her, but she knew he couldn't. It wasn't the visual appearance of her that made him aware, but the presence of her love. The feeling eloped them both and, for a second, she was whole.

He touched her face, embracing her with warmth and love. It wrapped around her like a shield and there was no reason left to fight. No longer could the light get to her for she was the light. The light had taken over, adding support and strength. She glowed as bright as the girl she was before.

She smiled for the last time before he whispered the magic words. "It's your time." With those words she became nothing but light outlined in the figure of a girl. She walked away and disappeared, but not before his words wrapped around her soul.

She left the world with a smile on her face, remembering the last words said. "Forever together, my love." And then, she was gone, leaving behind the lifeless body, the old lady, the nightmares, and the one person she'd always love.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Years Later…

He laid the bundle of clothing down in her bed, smoothing her dark hair down. It hung in waves down her back and with her deep chocolate eyes staring up at him she looked quite similar to someone he used to know. She smiled up at him, dimples bringing up the image she always did, when she did that, into his mind. He remembered exactly who she looked like. Her mother, Camille.

He swore every day since birth that she resembled nothing of him and nothing less of her mother. And every day she grew more and more, personality bringing back all memories of Camille and her loving nature. He reached out to tuck her in, watching her small mouth form a circle as she yawned. Her eyes closed and she began to twirl her hair around one little finger.

"My sweet, sweet, Annabelle," He breathed. "How much you've grown from a petite infant to a adorable toddler in 3 years." He reached into his pocket and gripped the small pebble, the one that used to be a tear. The last tear Camille shed.

He felt the air around him stir and was filled with a warmth like summer. The smell in the room was like a spring garden, flowers and fresh cut grass filling the room. It smelled like her, when she lived and when she died. Every time he touched the stone she came back into the room with him. But this time the feeling was stronger, and something surged through him.

Then a voice in his head told him everything. "The child is the key to the living, the dead, and the spirits. She is filled now with a part of me, one that she will always carry. As I said, forever together, until we meet again. And now, we have."

He glanced at the child. For now, she was everything. He'd protect the child more than usual until she was reborn so that they could be a family. He'd protect her with the strength of love that Camille left behind. He'd wait. Whether for months or years, it didn't matter; he'd find her, no matter what it took. Then they'd be together. Together Forever.


End file.
